


Coming Home

by AngelynMoon



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Permanent Injury, Presumed Dead, let me know if other tags are needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: MI6 knows that Bond and Q are together, when Bond dies (again) Q has a small break down so they send him into early retirement.This is an account of Q's messages to one James Bond after his Death.





	Coming Home

Summary: MI6 knows that Bond and Q are together, when Bond dies (again) Q has a small break down so they send him into early retirement.

\----

"They gave me a new life you know, new name, new home, new town and yet I still couldn't forget you. I tried, you know, tried so hard to settle into this new life they gave me. But I could never shake the feeling of missing you. Couldn't stop the dreams of how it used to be. The nightmares of how you left me. I know you didn't mean to. You never do." -July 31, 3 weeks after James Bond's death.

"You haven't contacted me, James, this is the longest period of time that has passed between one of your deaths and you making contact with me." -August 21, 6 weeks since Bond's death.

"Moneypenny keeps telling me that there is no coming back from what happened, not even for you, Mr. Nine Lives. It was a sort of joke in Q-branch that you should have been 009 instead of 007 because of how often you'd die and then come back, like a cat.

"But I know you, James, I know you wouldn't leave me. You promised to come back, to come home to me and you always keep your promises." -November 25, 21 weeks and 4 days after Bond's death.

"I'm waiting, 007. Please don't keep me me waiting much longer. I could use a Christmas Miracle." -December 24, 25 weeks, 6 days since Bond's death.

"I'm losing Hope, James, please come home. I miss you. You're worrying me." -February 14, 33 weeks, 2 days since Bond's death.

"I'm starting to think that they were right. Please come home to prove them wrong." -April 9, 41 weeks, 1 day since Bond's death.

"Come home. Come home. Come home, James. Please. Please, I can't..... I don't want to be alone anymore. Come home, please." -July 10, 54 weeks and 2 days since Bond's death, (about a year after his death.)

"James. James. I love you. I miss you so much. Where are you, James? Why aren't you home?" July 22, 56 weeks since Bond's death.

There were no more files to listen to and James sat back on the couch, useless arm cradled against his chest in a sling and just breathed.

God, he wished he'd been able to get back sooner but there had been so much damage after the bllst, the hospital that had taken him in as a John Doe had kept him in a medically induced coma while he had healed. They had woken him only when his right leg got infected and they couldn't save it and had had to remove it from just above his knee and he had never regained feeling in his left arm, he'd known that even if he came home that he'd be useless as an Agent, useless to Q so he had snuck in, found Q's laptop open and on and files in a folder with his name on it and so he had listened out of curiosity.

He couldn't leave Q now, useless or not, how could he after hearing Q's messages to him.

James turned to look over the couch when the floorboards squeaked.

"James." Q's voice said brokenly, like he had dreamed this moment so many times and expected to wake at any moment and that James would be gone again, and after hearing the audio files Q had left him James wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"Q." James responded, catching the man as he threw himself at Bond, holding the slighter man as best he could with only one arm.

There would be time for the rest later, for now Bond let himself sink into Q's hold as the man crawled over the back of the couch to settle in Bond's lap, arms around his neck, face buried in his shoulder as tears soaked Bond's shirt. Bond found himself doing the same, tucking his nose into Q's neck to breath in his scent as tears escaped his own eyes, he lifted his working hand up and tangled it into dark curls as best he could as he shifted them on the couch to put his amputated leg on the cushions without releasing or loosening his grip on Q. He suspected that it would be some time before Q could bring himself to release him and, to be honest, James felt the same way about letting go of Q.

James was alive, there would be time for talking later.

\-----

A/n: Working on typing and posting all of the stories that I've written up on paper and was too lazy to type up before.

In this Au Q was retired after Bond's death though he still does consultations thus why Moneypenny comes around still. Q does make Bond a prosthetic leg, that feels real enough that most people don't realize it's fake and makes some-sort of sleeve that allows Bond to regain some kind of use of his arm because while Q loves him no matter what James gets restless without something to do.

He ends up being the beginning trainer for new 00's and weeds out the stupid ones or the ones that he knows won't be a good fit.

At one point when they go walking through Q-Branch with one of the other 00's for their first view of the Command Center they see him and Q having lunch at Q's desk and someone makes a comment about Bond's training regiment.

At which point the 00 with them turns to the recruits slowly and says, "Do you know who that is?"

They shake their heads because James and Q got married after he came home and James took Q's name and so he's not James Bond at MI6 anymore.

"That's James Bond and you should show him respect for even thinking about training you idiots, he more than deserved to walk away and never look back after everything he has done for MI6 and given up for the Agency."

The recruits are shocked, the man that has literally calmed down one female recruit when she had a breakdown about doing honeypot training because she had repressed some memories about being abused as a child and had then walked her to the medical wing and told her that maybe she would find a better fit someplace else in the agency was legendary womanizer James Bond, the Agent that just would not die?

They looked at the man that sat on the Quartermaster's desk and watched as the man leaned down to kiss the man as he leaned up into it, the man's left hand moving slowly to grip the dark hair while the Quartermaster's hand stroked the man's right hip.

They pulled apart and the Quartermaster asked something that their instructor shrugged at before accepting the bite of food that Q offered.

It was hard to think about the soft man in front of them as a hardened Agent, as the legendary 007, whose handle had been retired when the man had, something about honoring the man's sacrifices.

Their instructor leaned down for another kiss and the recruits shared looks, somehow it was hard to believe that this soft man was the most dangerous Agent MI6 had ever had. It was hard to think that the man was once James Bond, but it didn't matter if they believed it, the man was their instructor, and their Quartermaster's partner, it was not wise to anger their Quartermaster, every Agent, both former, current, and potential was wise enough to know that you didn't piss off the man that made your tech and assigned your weapons. 006 learned that one the hard way, no one is quite sure what exactly it was that he did but the knowledge that the Quartermaster sent him out with only a water gun and a toothpick crossbow had made everyone fear angering the Quartermaster.

(Alec Trevelyan, AKA, 006, missed his scheduled dinner with James and Q, the water gun shot acid and the toothpicks were metal and coated with paralytics. Q wouldn't send an Agent with nothing, but Alec doesn't tell anyone about the extras. It gives Q more credibility if he doesn't, but he never misses dinner without an good explanation again.)

Alright, that's it for this story. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
